His little sister
by xXJackxXmy3rdXclassXrockXStarX
Summary: What if Renee wasn't ready for marriage even at the beginning, and she had strayed, finding solace in another mans arms.When she finds out she's pregnant, she realizes that she's messed up. Who is Bella's father? Could her whole life have been different?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE THOROUGHLY CONFUSED. Hey all. I want to start out by saying that I know how much ya'll want me to update Learning to Love. However, I still have not got my inspiration for that particular story. This one however, popped into my mind and just wouldn't leave no matter what I did so I wrote it down, sent it to my brother and had him give me his opinion and advice, and this is what happened. **

**This story is about finding your brother, at a time when you are so low, that you thought no one could save you. BEFORE you read this story I want you to think of the books, and put them aside, into a seperate place and leave them there until you are finished reading this story. To properly enjoy this story you need to forget the books completely Pretty much everything you thought you knew about twilight is going to be different in this story. This is my story, and I understand that some of you will be upset, that I have not followed the books/movie. But my mind created this, and I am proud of it, wether you are or not. Also I know, that things like, drugs and alcohol would not affect the wolfpack, but just bare with me, and pretend, it is essential to the story. **

**The first set of Italics is a dream sequence, The rest are flashbacks.**

**Background: What if Renee wasn't ready for marriage even at the beginning, and she had strayed, finding solace in another mans arms. When she finds out she's pregnant, she realizes that she's messed up. Who is Bella's father? Could her whole life have been different. Would it have saved her from her heartache left behind by Edward? **

**Set during New Moon time frame.**

PAULPOV

He fingered the bottle of pills residing in his hands, contemplating his next step. The glass of water on his night stand, calling his name, willing him to take the pills. His closed his eyes for just a moment, hoping to ease himself of the headache that had become a permenant fixture over the course of the last few months. He was assualted with the images, as soon his dark eyes fluttered close. His mother lying on the floor bleeding, using her last breath to say his name. His father, eyes glossed over, hand reached out for his wife. He shook his head rapidly, forcing his eyes open. He flipped the lid of the pill bottle and dumped the contents into his hand, not hesitating to pop them all into his mouth. He grabbed the glass of water off his nightstand and gulped it down, quickly swallowing his ticket to sleep. He sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard waiting for the darkness to take over. And when it did...

_ ...He found himself stumbling down an alley, a nearly empty bottle of Jack in his hands, and smelling faintly of weed. There where whispers coming from every direction, of that he was sure, and it was starting to freak him out. He looked back down the alley, not watching where he was going and tripped, falling to the cold, wet ground scraping his knees on the rocks beneath him. Too drunk to bother getting up he slumped down farther, and managed to find himsef against a brick wall. He brought his knees up, torn, and bleeding, and tucked them under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to hold himself together. He heard a strangled cry. Looking around himself trying to locate this source he looked down and realized he was shaking, and the sound had come from him. He sighed, trying to calm himself down and ran a hand through his hair. When did his life become so fucked up? _

He awoke with a start, drenched with sweat, a deep snarl escaping his lips. Cursing he got out of bed, his high effectively gone, thanks to his high metabolism burning it off faster than desired. He paced his room scratching at his face, and rubbing his eyes, attempting to forget the morbid dream, that plagued his mind everynight. He had thought when he phased for the first time, that maybe everything would change, maybe he could forget, but things only got worse. Sam had tried to help, and Jared too, but he was a lost cause. Emotionally disturbed, and fucked up, nothing more, nothing less.

He had thought he was beginning to get better, but that all changed two nights ago when Sam had approached him, a sad smile plastered to his face. He knew then something was wrong, very wrong. Too right he was.

He closed his eyes bringing to mind, the troubling conversation he had, had with his Alpha.

_He opened his door before Sam even had the chance to knock. He nodded to Sam, motioning for him to come in, taking note of the look Sam's face held._

_" I've just come from a meeting with the elders Paul." He hesitated, turning a sickly shade, drops of sweat forming on his brow. Sam let out a nervous laugh and wiped his hand across his forhead._

_Paul, seeing this, figured the worst and began pleading his case._

_"Look Sam, I know I've got a temper, I know there have been too many close calls, me phasing too close to the humans, but im trying Sam, I swear. Damnit don't kick me out of the pack." He struggled to get his breathing under control and keep his emotions checked, but it was becoming increasingly harder. A sob escaped his lips and he crumpled to the floor, not caring that Sam saw him like this, he knew what was going on._

_Sam opended his mouth to speak, to set Paul right, but before he had the chance to say anything, Paul spoke again._

_"Don't kick me out. Ya'll are the only family I have left. Please"_

_Well shit. Sam thought. Things just got a whole lot more complicated._

_Sam knelt down, deciding the best way to do this was for both of them to be sitting. He sat down beside Paul, leaning against the wall, looking anywhere but at him, choosing his next words carefully._

_He closed his eyes briefly before beginning " We aren't the only family you have Paul. That's what I came to talk to you about."_

_Paul looked over at him confusion etched onto his face, a crease forming on his brow._

_Sam took this opportunity to jump right into his explination, not giving Paul a chance to ask questions. _

_"Like I said, I just came from a meeting with the Elders. Old Quil had found something interesting, and thought I needed to see it. It was a letter, Paul, from your father." He looked at the young man a moment gauging his reaction. " Your faher had some secrets, that Elders thought you should know, they told me, so I could be the one to tell you. I need you to try and keep an open mind okay Paul, don't get too angry with me, I didn't know anything before today. It appears as though your father had an affair, with a woman from Forks." He paused, letting this information sink in. He watched as Paul visibly gulped, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his knuckles turning white. "Now, your father loved your mother very much Paul, but he had a moment of weakness, it happens to the best of us. Your mother knew, of course, yet she stayed with him because she loved him, despite what his actions caused. This woman, from Forks, Her name was Renee. Renee Swan, Chief Swan's wife, you know him right?" Paul nodded slightly, careful not to open his mouth, knowing he would be yelling if he did. "Well Renee got pregnant, it was your dad's child. Renee knew that, and it appears that your dad did as well. It was a girl, her name is Bella"_

_Paul abruptly stood up then, running out the door and phasing, shredding his clothes in the process. He ran for the forest and let out a peircing howl, laced with anger, sadness, confusion._

Dad, how could you- Paul thought angrily

Paul, he had a moment of weakness, he messed up. But something good came out of this, you have a sibling. You have family. -S

She is not my family. She doesn't know me, she didn't know my dad. She has no right to be apart of this family. I hate her, and her fucking mother. - His thoughts were laced with venom, pure hatred coursing through his veins.

_Sam decided to phase back, leaving Paul to his thoughts, knowing nothing he could say or do, short of using his Alpha command, could console him right now. He deserved this time to himself._

_Paul watched as Sam dashed off into the woods, and felt as soon as his mind left his, knowing he had phased back._

[Present]

Paul, remembered that day like it was yesterday, though it was months ago now. He had tried turning to pills again, even dabbled in alcohol, to try to forget, but of course, it hadn't worked. He hadn't spoken to Sam or Jared, save for when he was on patrol, and when he was forced into conversation. Other than that he avoided the both of them, never answered the phone, or the door when they came by. He ignored the thoughts the boys sent him, telling him to go see Bella, to go see his sister.

However, he had broken down two weeks ago, and he went to see her, the gentelman in him winning out, needing to make sure she was okay, that she was well off. He stayed in his wolf form, keeping to the shadows, watching from a distance. He ventured closer to the house when an acidic smell entered his nose. He growled, his mind reeling 'vampire' He thought 'No vampire is going to harm my sister' He stopped aprubtly when another's thoughts entered his mind, and they weren't who he thought they would be

"I wont hurt her, mutt. So you can run along home now. I will keep her safe"

"Cullen?" Paul thought, watching as Edward walked to Bella's door and knocked. He became even more confused when she answered the door and flung herself into his arms.

Paul couldn't stop the deep growl that escaped him, as he took off running back to La Push, letting out a warning howl, to get the others to join him. He made it to the border of La Push when he felt the others enter his mind.

"What is it?" Sam ordered

Paul replayed all that he had just seen for them, growling again when he came to the image of Bella throwing herself in that bloodsucker's arms.

They were quiet for a moment after the memory was over and he started to play it over, in case, for some reason they had missed it.

"We didn't miss it Paul" Jared thought to me, shaking his furry head as he did so

The action didn't go unnoticed by Paul, and his mind reeled. They knew Bella was around a bloodsucker and they didn't tell him.

"What the fuck guys?!" Paul snarled, snapping his teeth together with such force, it actually made his jaw sting.

"Paul!" Sam used his Alpha voice "Calm down now, and listen to me. Bella is daing the leech. We have a treaty with the Cullens, and unless they hurt her, you know we cannot do anything about this. I'm sorry. Now go home and get some rest. Jared and I will take ove patrol from here."

Paul didn't go back to her house after that, he retreated into his house. Once more ignoring the others calls, and visits. He was furious with himself for letting things get this far, maybe he thoughty briefly, if he had gone to visit her before, like they had said, Bella wouldn't be dating the leech, and he could be certain that his sister was safe. He let his mind wonder over all the what-ifs, and was startled out of his mind by a loud warning howl. He wasted no time, stripping on his way out the door, tying his clothes around his leg, phasing mere seconds after he made it out. His mind was immediately assaulted with images of Bella, in Sam's arms, being carried out of the forest, looking so fragile, so broken, so lost. He picked up his pace, sprinting to get to Sam, and demanded to know what happened.

Sam snarled angrily. "They left, the Cullens left, and Edward fucking left her in the foreset, alone."

Paul was shocked, as the images once again entered his mind. Bella holding her stomach, seemingly trying to hold herself together. Bella crying, shaking, mumbling 'he's gone' Over and over. Paul became so enraged, seeing what the leech did to his little sister, he couldn't stop the serious of growls, and snarls. He took of running in the direction of Bella's house.

"PAUL!" Sam shouted in his mind "Where are you going, you need to calm do.."

"My little sister is hurting, and I need to go help her Sam. I have to go, she needs me, she doesn't need to be alone, I know too well that, that is the last thing she needs."

He phased back, as he got closer to her hose and put his shorts and shirt back on. Slowing to a walk as he neared her house. The lights were all off, but a shadow stood out on the porch. Bella was sitting on the front steps, looking out. He heard no sound but her breathing. As he got closer he noticed that her eyes were closed and few tears had leaked out the sides onto her cheeks. Slowly he made his way over to her sitting down on the porch next to her.

Yet she remained, silent, still. She looked dead, he knew that feeling all to well, and it hurt him to see her like this. He wanted to hold her, to protect her, and help her forget, help her heal, he wanted to be for her what he needed for himself, after his parents died. As if she knew what he was thinking she turned to him, opening her eyes and stared.

"Paul" She whispered, so brokenly. Her sad voice pericing his heart, the fact that she knew his name escaped him.

"This certainly could have changed things" She mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear. "Paul" She whispered his name again and he snapped his head up to hers, looking at her curiously. She shrugged and moved closer to him, leaning into his side grabbing his shirt in her small hands, as the sobs began to wrack her small frame. She burried her face in his chest, and he pulled her into his lap, holding her close, and stroking her hair. After a few long minutes she pulled back, still clinging to his shirt "Take me to your home. I need to get away." He was dumfounded, stunned by her words, into a tense silence. She tapped him softly on the shoulder and he looked down at her once more "Please. Brother?" She smield slightly at her last words, and he melted. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest and began running back to La Push.

By the time he got home she had fallen asleep, a small smile played out on her lips. He took her up to his room and carefully placed her on his bed, covering her with the blankets. He took a chair from the corner of the room and moved it to the side of her bed, watching her sleep. He vowed then that he would help her, and he would look after her from that moment forward. He would protect his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know I know, once again it isn't the story most of you are waiting for. But I had written this, shortly after posting the fist chapter. It was never intended to become part of the story, it was written purely for my amusement. However, my brother and my husband convinced me to go ahead and post it. This will be the last part of the story. A Two-Shot if you will, and it picks about 6-7 months after the first part, with a brief overview of those 6 months. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Edit: You will be happy to know that the next chapter in Learning To Love, is being edited, and revised as we speak.**

PPov

The first two weeks were hard. It was strange to me, to have another person in my home, but even stranger yet was how protective I had become over the short time she had been here. It broke my heart, the first night; I awoke to hear her screaming and crying.

_Flashback:_

_I watched over Bella as she slept. A good three hours passed before I was comfortable enough to go to sleep myself. It felt as if I had only been asleep for five minutes hen I was awoken by bone chilling screams. I jumped from my seat, looking about myself trying to locate the source of the scream, when I looked at my bed, and caught sight of Bella thrashing around in the sheets, tears spilling from her chocolate orbs. I quickly hurried over to her, sitting on the edge of my bed and shaking her gently, urging her to wake up._

"_Bella? Bella wake up honey, it's okay, I'm here." _

_Her eyes shot open and she launched herself at me, sobbing quietly into my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back to sleep. _

_:End Flashback_

She begged me not to leave her that night. She tugged on my shirt and begged me to sleep beside her, I quickly obliged, and that is how it was every night since then. The screaming and crying went on every night for the first two weeks, and every few days after that, and every night I would hold her and rock her back to sleep. Each morning she would wake up before me and cook us both breakfast, and every time I had ever offered to take over, she had shooed me away and replied, laughing "Bubba, I really don't like being poisoned so early in the morning, thank you though." The nickname had stuck ever since then, at first it kind of annoyed me, but it had grown on me, and I kind of loved it.

It went on like that, without any problems, well except for the time that Chief Swan showed up at my house, threatening to kick my door in.

_Flashback:_

_Bella had called the chief every day, assuring him that she was okay, that she just needed time away from Forks, to get over everything. She had told him that she was staying with her new friend Emily, and Sam covered for her, when Charlie asked him about it._

_It appeared that the Chief trusted Bella, and she was getting away with it, until he showed up at my door the second week, yelling that he __**knew **__Bella was in there and if I didn't open up the damn door, he was going to kick it in._

_I obviously opened it, not wanting to be at the receiving end of his pistol, no matter if I healed quickly or not. "Chief." I had started. I know you must be angry, that you were lied to, but please listen to what we have to stay before you shoot me". By this point Bella had come down the stairs and was openly staring at us, looking as if she was about to cry._

"_Bella, You get over here right now, I don't care who this boy is or what he means to you but you are not to see him ever again. I cannot believe you would lie to me like this. I hope it was worth it, because whatever it is, is now over."_

_I looked to her, she stayed silent for many moments, and I swear the vein on Charlie's forehead was about to burst. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she shook her head no, tears slipping from her traitorous eyes. If possible, the Chief's face turned a darker shade of purple. That is when all hell broke loose._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you come over here right now young lady. Don't make me come get you and drag you out this door" He yelled at her spit flying out of his mouth. Bella held her ground, once again shaking her head no, and grasping onto my hand, I duly noted how this must look to him._

_He was yelling again, "Don't you tell me no, Isabella, you will do what I say, I am your father." _

_At this she seemed to come alive and she let go of my hand, marching her way over to him. "You are not my father." She spat at him, taking a step closer to him, pointing her finger in his face. A look of shock crossed his face, as he tried to sputter out an answer. "You knew didn't you Charlie, you knew that I had another family." The tears were coming down faster, and I wanted to take her hand and lead my sister back up the stairs, but I knew she had to do this, I knew she had to get this over with. She took a deep breath and started again "You knew I had a brother didn't you" She yelled, pointing back at me, trembling and shaking from her sobbing. Realization dawned on Charlie's face and he stumbled backwards looking quickly from me to Bella, and back to me again._

_: End Flashback_

He had broken down after that and explained everything. He and Bella talked on my couch for two hours, before deciding that it was best if she lived with me, and got to know me better, after missing out on so much of my life. We had all of her stuff moved in that weekend, Sam and Jared had helped.

A couple months had gone by, and things were going pretty well for Bella and me. I had learned so much about her, and in return had told her many things about me, and the family she had never known, and never would.

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting on the couch watching __American Werewolf in London__, oddly enough, when she turned to me and said "Tell me about our dad"_

_She must have noticed the pained look that crossed my face at the mention of our dad, for she took my hand in her small one and grasped tightly, leaning her head on my shoulder "Bubba, you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand, honest." She whispered to me. I gave her hand a small squeeze, and jumped into the story of our father, telling her of every memory I had ever had of him._

"_There was this one time, he took me fishing, man it was a long day. We stayed out there for six hours, and for the first five we didn't catch anything. We had about 45 minutes before we had to head back for dinner when my pole started to move. I spun my reel round and round, careful not to snap the line, and pulled my fish out of the water. It was this huge trout, and dad was so proud of me, though a bit jealous that I had caught one first. I didn't catch anything else after that, but dad did. It looked like a big one Bella, like huge, it was hard for him to reel it in, but he did, and man was he pissed when it turned out to be an old leather boot, filled with mud and dirt from the bottom of the lake. He grumbled about how unfair it was that his 14 year old son could catch a fish and he couldn't. It was a great day Bella" _

_She had laughed, and laughed at that story, shocked that people in fact, caught dirty old boots. I told her about the day that my parents died. How hard it had been on me, and when I cried, she didn't make fun of me, and call me less of a man, she cried right along with me._

_: End Flashback_

As I reminisced over the past six months, and how quickly it had all gone by I heard a loud howl. _Sam_ I thought. I looked over at a sleeping Bella, and quietly climbed out of bed, yes we still shared a bed, but she's my sister, and she wanted me there, so get over it.

I left her a note on the dining room table:

_Sis,_

_I had to go into town for a few things; I'll be stopping by work and checking on things there afterwards too. So don't wait on me, go ahead and have breakfast, and go about your day as normal. Will be back as soon as I can. Love you_

_Bubba._

I hated that I had to lie to her, seeing as she was my sister, but Sam had insisted on it, and Alpha's orders go. Damn it.

I left quickly after that, running into the forest and shrugging off my clothes, tying them to my ankle, before I phased. Since Bella came into my life my control had become much better and my temper had calmed quite a bit.

I took off running towards where the howl had come from.

"What is it_?" I thought to Sam_

"_We've had another one phase, hurry up and come help us calm him down" Sam replied_

"_Who is it?" I thought running quicker _

"_Embry Call." Sam said back to me, mentally showing me a picture of a trembling wolf_

I picked up my pace, hurrying to help my new brother. I skidded to a halt in front of the pack, slightly out of breath. I had never noticed how far away Embry's house had been from the rest of ours.

"_That's because, his mother is from the Makah reservation, so his house is on the outer edge, closer to his mother's rez. No one knows who his father is, though he is obviously of Quileute decent or we wouldn't be here" Jared replied _

I nodded my head for my own reply, not wanting to upset Embry, knowing that it was already hard enough for him as it was, not to mention the task of getting him to phase back.

He mentally smiled at me in thanks. I nodded again, and joined in on helping coach him back into his human self. It took a good four hours but we managed to get him to phase back. Sam handed him some extra cut off shorts he had, and we each quickly phased back, putting our own clothes on.

"Why don't we head back to my place" I suggested "I'm sure Bella didn't listen and has a feast waiting back home for me. She would love to have more people over to cook for. You know how my sister is" I added, taking note of the confusion on Embry's face.

They all agreed and we went back to my place, all piling into Sam's truck, not wanting to run all the way home. The drive home was, for the most part, silent, except for the few questions Embry had for us. We had just answered the last question as we pulled up to mine and Bella's house.

I told them to wait there for a moment so I could warn Bella that the boys were here, plus a newbie.

I walked inside to see Bella just setting the table. She turned to me and smiled, as she ran over to me and hugged me. "Hey bubba, I had a hunch that we wouldn't be the only ones eating here today. So I made everybody's favorites." She broke our hug and stepped away, crossing her arms across her chest, a look of sadness crossing her face. "Was I wrong? Where are they?" I laughed at her and pointed outside to Sam's truck. "Who is that?" She asked noticing Embry. "Oh that's Embry, he's new around here, Sam wanted to include him, make him feel more welcome, that okay?" She clapped her hands together, nodded and told me to go and get everyone.

She turned on her heel and began moving things around on the table, making room for Embry, I guess. I laughed at her and opened the door, motioning for the boys to come in.

Bella was still busy in the kitchen when the guys had all clambered in.

"Hey guys" She called over her shoulder "Go ahead and have a seat, I'll have the rest out in just a minute."

We all obeyed and took our seats at the table. Me next to the empty seat Bella always took, Sam to the right of me, at the head of the table, Jared to the right of him, and Embry to the right of him, directly in front of Bella's seat.

Bella came in a moment later with two more platters full of food. She set them down and took her seat at the table. Grasping onto my hand as she always did before we ate. She said her silent prayer and then nodded to the rest of us to begin eating. We ate our food silently, for a moment before Bella decided it was too quiet and she had to speak. She set her fork down and lifted her cup of water to take a quick drink. She was setting her cup back down when she started talking. "So, how was everybody's day?" She asked looking around the table her eyes stopping on Embry "Embry?" She asked, looking to me quickly. I knew that she was just trying to show him she welcomed him, by talking to him. Embry looked up from his plate and looked at Bella. He opened his mouth to talk when Bella looked back over at him.

His eyes went wide, his breathing faltered and his heart rate sped up. Bella gasped, no doubt feeling the pull. "Embry?" She prompted, attempting to get him to speak, and speak he did "I love you!" He all but yelled at her, before he clamped a hand over his mouth. In the same moment I jumped over the table and lunged at him. "Not my sister you fucker" Sam and Jared grabbed my arms and held me back, and I barely noticed Bella crying and running to Embry's side. "Damn it Paul Joshua Hayden" She yelled at me before turning back to Embry, and pulling him into a hug.

Shocking us she leaned into him and whispered "I don't know why, but I love you too." She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him squarely on the lips. And I fucking feinted.

**Author's Note: So there you have it, a little bit serious, a little bit humorous. I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review if you like it. Love ya'll and thank you for sticking with me through all of this.**


End file.
